


Your Guardian Angel

by kimberly_a



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Saving the Day, Secret Heroes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/kimberly_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANVID: Darcy has always been willing to do anything for Lizzie, even when she hated him ... he's always been her guardian angel, and she doesn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Vid pieced together from various YouTube episodes of "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries" (and a few bits from "Pemberley Digital") and the beautiful song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm new to vidding, so the resulting work doesn't do justice to either of those source materials, but I couldn't resist, because I love the LBD Lizzie/Darcy so very very much.


End file.
